giganticfandomcom-20200223-history
Pakko/Hero
Abilities for each successful hit. (3s duration, maximum +20 armor) |name-r=Cold Kit Combo |skill-r=After using any other skill, the first hit deals +50% . (Within 3s) |name-ll=Cold and Frail |skill-ll=Hitting frozen enemies them. (-25% damage, 2s) |name-lr=Cold Remedy |skill-lr=Hitting frozen enemies you. (40 HP/s, stacks at 100% with other heals) |name-rl=Extra Sauce |skill-rl=Deals +100% against frozen enemies. |name-rr=Ice Breaker |skill-rr= against frozen enemies. (-10 armor, 3s)}} (1s) and (2s). HOLD RMB/LT to charge. |name-l=Stick it to 'Em |skill-l=Direct hits stick to enemies, deal +100 upon impact, and explode twice as fast. |name-r=Size Matters |skill-r=If fully charged, affects a bigger radius. |name-ll=Shattered |skill-ll=Direct hits explode immediately on impact and give 3x the . |name-lr=Ice Ball |skill-lr=Direct hits enemies for longer on explosion. (4s) |name-rl=Let's Chill Together |skill-rl=If fully charged, is increased for each enemy hit. (+60 per enemy, maximum: +120) |name-rr=Group Benefits |skill-rr=If fully charged, cooldown is reduced by 1s for each enemy hit.}} enemies. |name-l=Safety First |skill-l=While sliding, gain over time. (60 HP/s) |name-r=Snow Bowling |skill-r=Roll forward in a snowball. Q/LB AGAIN: explode, deal area damage and foes. (2s) Reduced speed. No longer pushes. |name-ll=Stay Healthy |skill-ll=Hitting an enemy increases and extends the gain. (100 HP/s, 2s) |name-lr=Uninhibited |skill-lr=Gain +25 and become to , , and while sliding. |name-rl=Forceful Impact |skill-rl='Q/LB,Q/LB:' enemies on hit. |name-rr=Play Nice |skill-rr='Q/LB,Q/LB:' enemies on hit. (-25% damage, 3s)}} . Grants to allies. |name-l=Extended Path |skill-l=Path extends further. |name-r=Frostbite |skill-r= strength is intensified over time. |name-ll=A Slippery Slope |skill-ll=You and your allies move when on the path. |name-lr=Path of Destruction |skill-lr=You and your allies gain +15% basic attack when on the path. |name-rl=Flash Freeze |skill-rl=Frostbite happens faster. |name-rr=Redistribution of Health |skill-rr=If an enemy is on your path, you are for 75 HP/s.}} . On end, turns enemies into snowmen for 4s. Breaking them deals damage (300/400/500). |name-l=Tactical Awareness |skill-l=+10% back . +10% from . |name-r=Frozen Focus |skill-r=Gain additional whenever you freeze an enemy. (Once every 5s) |name-ll=Pure Escapism |skill-ll= when you . (Once every 20s) |name-lr=Bloody Minded |skill-lr= to . Recover from twice as fast. |name-rl=Hardy |skill-rl=25% . F/LS+RT,LMB/RT: 50% after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) |name-rr=Feeling Better |skill-rr='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' While using FOCUS, gain over time. (150 HP/s)}} Talents , cooldown is reduced by 8s.}} while sliding.}} and last an extra 1s. |clash=Extra duration increased to 2s.}} Strategy Pakko, is an extremely fun character to play with, and an attitude to match. He is an easy to use 'playful giant' preferring to fight with his hands while occasionally throwing snowballs, freezing the ground, and rolling into enemies. Keep in mind that Pakko is more of a 'support type' role, and not a full on 'tank' or 'melee' character. To adopt a more 'support' role one should keep in mind that sticking with your allies is the best way to go. Pakko can handle himself quite well on his own, but mostly relies on his abilities to finish off enemies, and that is dangerous in its own way. Make sure to save at least one of his escape abilities and to watch his stamina bar because if caught without one or the other, it'll be difficult to get out of dangerous enocounters. Tips and Tricks *Pakko can do pretty well on his own, but he really excels when he fights with an ally or two (or three, or four) at his side. Travel with a damage dealer to help you clean up kills after initiating, or stick close to a support hero to keep you alive in the middle of a big fight.Designing Pakko | Gigantic *'RMB/LT SNOWBALL TOSS' skill gives Pakko the unique ability to initiate a fight from long range. You can use this to your advantage by staying healthy and landing a snowball toss to soften up your enemies before you dive in. *'E/RB: FROST PATH' skill can combo with Q/LB SLIP AND SLIDE skill to get into or out of a fight very quickly. Be careful though, because using all your skills all at once can leave you vulnerable to getting picked off, especially from ranged fire; Pakko is a big target! *Pakko’s , BREATH OF FRIGID AIR, can be used in multiple ways. Turning enemies into snowmen means they’re unable to move or use skills for the duration. If you do enough damage to them while they are snowmen, they will take more damage, but will also will be broken out of their snowman form and able to fight back. So think carefully about whether you want to use his focus for offense or defense. References ru:Пакко/Герой Category:Hero Stats and Skills